Unworthy Future
by Emiri-Chu
Summary: Alternate Universe of Unwound Future, but it VERY LOOSELY follows the plot. Actually, I don't think it even does that, more like alternate continuity. Starring Clive and Flora as the main characters, and eventual Clive/Flora. ON HOLD being re-written.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yes, I'm starting another story, and if you're that annoyed that I'm not finishing any other stories I've written, I can promise you I will finish this one, but favorites, subscriptions, and ESPECIALLY reviews do help me get the job done faster, because if I know people are reading, I have a better chance of taking the time to update.

Please note this is Alternate Universe (AU) and therefore several things have been changed, most of which should be made apparent over the course of the story.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Professor Layton series. 'nuff said?

I==I==I

"What a wonderful day," said a girl, strolling through a park.

"Everyday in summer's a nice day, we don't have school," noted a boy in a blue cap a few years younger than her.

"Luke," groaned the girl, "I meant the weather is nice, not the fact that we're not at school."

"Well… of course the weather's nice, too! What do you think we should do today?"

After thinking for a moment, the girl responded. "I think I'd like to keep walking."

"Okay. I'm going back home to do some puzzles. See you, Flora!"

As Luke ran off, Flora smiled, knowing he would almost always prefer to spend his day doing puzzles instead of walking.

After about a minute of walking, a boy who was a few years older than Flora stumbled towards her and collapsed, his hat falling off in front of Flora. Flora completely stopped for a second, and then, picking up his hat and kneeling down asked, "A-Are you okay?"

Getting no response, she wondered if he'd respond better to his name, which was written on a tag on the inside of his hat. "Uhh… Mr. Legal?"

He gave a quiet groan, and looked up. "What?"

"Oh! Um, are you okay, Mr. Legal?"

"Is that my… name?"

"Well, this is your hat, and it says 'C. Legal' on the inside."

"Does it? Let me see."

He reached out with a rather scraped up hand, and was slightly trembling. Flora handed him his hat, and he looked at it.

"That's… my favorite hat that I've had since… I was young It has to be my name. Just Legal would be fine, though."

Flora blankly stared at him for a minute, and then became worried. "You mean you… don't remember?"

"Remember…? I was… was…?"

Legal's eye's widened, and he frantically looked around. "Where am I?"

"Err…," Flora mumbled, "London?"

"London…" he echoed, "I'm still here."

"Do… you… remember anything else?"

"Well," he thought, "I was working on something very important… and I heard some sort of noise like someone dropped something, and something blew up, then… I'm still in London?"

After he had asked, he noticed she was already gone.

"I wonder who she was," Legal thought aloud, putting his hat back on. "And I wonder who I was…"

I==I==I

A/N: Yeah, I should've made this the length my chapters normally are (1,000+), but I wasn't sure if anyone would be into this. So I demand reviews! Even if the only thing you put in your review is: :D . Or something like that.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry about the rather long wait for this chapter... but at least I'm here now! on with the story, but first-

DISCLAIMER: I really don't own the Professor Layton series. I just write stories about the characters.

I==I==I

Legal had gotten to his feet, cringing in pain from the mysterious injuries he had all over him. Nonetheless, he was going to find that girl.

"Well," he thought aloud, "something just seemed familiar about her..." With nothing more to go on, he walked straight ahead.

Upon reaching the entrance to the park, he spotted, snagged on a low branch, the ribbon the girl wore in her hair. "It shouldn't be long now," he said, looking past the entrance outside of the park.

I==I==I

Looking at her reflection, in a window, Flora noticed her ribbon was missing. "Where did it go?" she panicked, running back towards the park.

I==I==I

As she approached the entrance, she saw her ribbon dangling on a branch.

"Thank goodness," she sighed. She reached out for it, when suddenly none other than Legal snatched it and looked her in the eye.

Flora gasped. "Ah, Legal?"

"Yes. When you have a bad case of amnesia, I'll be sure to talk to you for a minute and then promptly run away for no reason," he said, glaring daggers at her.

"I'm... sorry. I was scared."

"Hm. so what about your name?"

"I'm- my name is Flora. may I have my ribbon back?"

"Yes you may..., Flora,"

As she went to grab her ribbon, he again pulled it away.

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

"If you can work with me to find out who I am."

"You want me to help you?"

"No- well.. actually..."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do."

As Flora grabbed her ribbon, she also grabbed his hat. "But," she said, "I can't just let you follow e home."

"Give back my hat and I'll talk."

"No way! I- I'm not just letting you in my front door with no reasonable explanation for papa!"

"You won't have to do that; I'll explain everything. Nowgivemebackmyhat."

"Okay..., maybe this will work out."

Once he put his hat back on and she put her ribbon back on, the two of them went to Flora's residence.

I==I==I

Flora carefully knocked on the door.

"I'm home," she said softly.

The door opened partway, and Luke peeked out. Upon seeing Flora, he opened it all the way. "Hello Flora! Who... do you have with you?"

"A... friend," said Flora in a sure voice, "he goes by Legal."

"Well, then," said Luke, "please, ah..., please come in!"

I==I==I

Seated around the table were Flora and Legal on one side, and Luke and Flora and Luke's adoptive father, Professor Layton.

"Well, Mr. Layton," began legal, trailing off.

"Professor would be fine," the man told him.

"Yes. Well, Professor, today, a short while ago, I met your daughter, Flora. For some reason, I can't remember anything before that point in time. I requested that Flora help me find out exactly what happened. She kindly agreed to my request."

"Is this true, Flora?" Inquired the Professor.

"Yes it is," she confirmed.

"Professor," said Luke, looking to said person beside him, "don't you think it's sort of... strange... that someone should suddenly forget so much?"

"Now Luke, a gentleman always collects more information before he judges something."

Legal was sure he had come to the right place. Smart-looking and sounding people would clearly be his best chance at solving his mystery. As an added bonus, they were people he was familiar with. Wait, was he? Perhaps they were famous. He knew he had seen a picture of them before somewhere.

"Legal, was it?" asked the Professor.

"Yes?"

"You have a name, so that would be the best place to start."

I==I==I

A/N: Fell short of my normal length for a chapter, but I'm out of time to type. Please let me know what you think! Thanks!


End file.
